


One Week ( Or Death of a Bachelor)

by forluna, OverTheTop252



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Murder loves, OC getting the shit kicked out of them, Oral Sex, PWP that got so carried away lmao, Vaginal Sex, everything you'd expect of Jack and Nisha lets be real here, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forluna/pseuds/forluna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheTop252/pseuds/OverTheTop252
Summary: If you had one week to convince your lover to stay, could you do it?Jack has tried so many times to convince Nisha to stay. Helios is their perfect playground, there is no reason for her to stay on that shithole called Pandora. But Nisha disagrees, and gives him a week to prove to her that home is in the arms of Hyperion's CEO. Handsome Jack never backs down from a challenge, especially when he knows the cards are in his favor...





	1. A Date with the Devil

Jack had already ordered a bottle of red wine, though his ability to wait patiently was beginning to fail him. He'd arranged a far too expensive dinner with the Lawbringer in his favorite restaurant, but still half expected her to walk through the door covered in bandit blood and grit. Some things just never change, and though the thought was considerably pleasing in a normal setting, he was actually looking forward to a quiet (somewhat romantic if he did say so himself) evening with the woman who'd sniped his heart in their adventures back on Elpis. Even as excited as he had been for the evening, it still took him off guard when he caught sight of her, strolling in his direction with all the confidence befitting the gorgeous lover of Hyperion’s CEO.

 

Nisha cleaned up nicely for someone who often wrinkled her nose at the prim and tidy. It was almost startling to see her without the iconic cowgirl hat and boots, but the dress she wore did wonders for her figure, it’s rich black color making the blood red jewels at her throat almost distractingly eye-catching, second only to the peek of thigh the slit up the side gave as she moved. Jack was suddenly quite proud of himself for clearing the place for their evening; he didn’t know if he could resist killing anyone who happened to stare just a little too long at his girlfriend tonight.

 

The CEO played his part as a gentleman, keeping his smirk at bay as he stood and pulled her chair for her. "'Bout fuckin time, gorgeous. Was beginning to think you might just be too cool for ol Handsome Jack's suave seduction plans." He chuckled teasingly as he took a brief moment to admire her a bit closer, trying not to let his eyes catch on the swell of her breasts and failing miserably.

 

Nisha didn’t seem to mind though, amused to no end as he did his best not to drool on himself like an idiot. She already had him wrapped around her finger, and it didn’t escape his attention that she had actually agreed to “doll-up” just for him, even if she did kick off her heels the moment she was comfortably settled in her chair. It was the thought that counts, and boy did Jack have a million of them, mostly concerning her stocking-clad legs...

 

"Something told me I'd regret missing out... on this delicious looking dusty bottle of red piss. What is it?" Nisha asked, investigating the bottle of red wine sitting before her. Jack couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

 

“It’s not bad, more like grape juice and blood if you ask me.” He replied, lifting his glass of the rich liquid. “Hope you’re hungry babe, this is one of the few places on par with my own cooking. The steaks are amazing.”

 

"Hot." Came the simple reply as Nisha took up the bottle, sniffling lightly at the lip, and while it didn't smell half bad, even Jack knew she much preferred something that burned on the way down. Didn’t stop her from taking an experimental taste, however. Straight from the bottle like a damned  _ lady _ . Jack’s smirk was growing far too quickly.

 

Only a moment later a waiter appeared to take their orders, polite and well postured but lacking the uppity attitude of someone his stature, thankfully. They had learned pretty quickly Jack had no tolerance for that shit. Polite, yes, but nobody was better than the CEO. Except maybe the goddess sitting across from him right now. He knew better than to order for her, but made a few simple suggestions before putting in the order for his usual steak and vegetables combo.

 

Nisha seemed almost disappointed that the young man hadn’t remarked on her drinking from the wine bottle. She had that look again, almost daring the waiter to get stupid, and Jack knew she’d be more than happy to have a reason to shed some blood. But the kid was clearly aware of who he was dealing with when he turned to the Lawbringer, all smiles and sweetness. She peeled her lips from the bottle, leaving twin smears of plum, and making sure to lick away every last lingering taste of the wine before answering.                                                                                          

 

"I'll have the same thing. Blue-rare."

 

The waiter seemed to find her actions funny but only nodded politely and excused himself with an amused smile. Jack's expression wasn't much different when Nisha turned her attention back on him.

 

"God damn, you're beautiful." He sighed with a soft laugh. "Why did I think this was a good idea? I'm already looking forward to getting you back home with me and we haven't even gotten our food yet."

 

One brow arches higher than the other, and she leaned forward onto her elbows, chin supported on the back of one hand while the other played with the neck of the bottle. The sound of her nails clicking against glass was almost like a taunt in the silent restaurant. 

 

"At least you're buying me dinner first."

 

Nisha was already scoping the place like waiting till they’re home might be a bit boring for her tastes, but Jack was oblivious, happy to start a conversation about her recent ventures in Lynchwood as the toe of his meticulously polished shoe ghosted against her ankle. He spared a glance behind her, catching sight of one of the waiters peering at them curiously in passing. 

 

Apparently Nisha's arrival had sparked interest. Not that he could blame them, the last person that had dinner with him here had found themselves with a bullet hole in their chest half way through the desert course. He'd politely paid for the food and the extra work it took to remove the corpse, but it had startled the wait staff into a silent respect. Except this twerp he was currently staring down, apparently, who had the audacity to roll his eyes as Nisha took a drink straight from the wine bottle. 

Jack continued as if nothing had happened, already planning for a bit of entertainment for his girlfriend.

"I don't imagine the beautiful Sheriff has much of an opportunity to relax, let alone doll up like this, am I right? You're doing me a real honor, babe, I mean it. You look great. Miss your hat though, that cowgirl look is hot." He said with a playful wink.

 

It's not everyday that the mysterious girlfriend of their megalomaniac CEO graced them with her presence on Helios. Hell, she'd nearly canceled when she found out just where the restaurant was located. She figured she would humor him for just one night, though he will be repaying her in blood. With interest. 

 

"Who says I didn't bring it with me?" 

 

Oh, that smile promised so many naughty things, as did the way she removed her ankle from Jack's reach, extending the other leg until stocking clad toes touched a knee.... inner thigh before planting firmly on the chair between his spread legs. "Left my bags with the talking toaster. Said he'd have them taken to your quarters."

 

Jack's smirk widened considerably, excited by the idea of keeping her for a few nights instead of their usual short rendezvous. "Excellent, if it manages to set your things on fire we can set it on fire and go out on a shopping spree." He laughed as a hand ventured under the table to rub gently at her ankle, appreciating how incredibly soft her stockings felt under his fingertips. God he was going to have fun ripping them off of her later...

 

"You'd better pray for your wallet that it doesn't misplace a single panty, pretty boy." 

 

Toe wiggle, nudge the inseam of his pants. At this rate they may have to leave before the food gets to the table.

 

Jack grunts softly, trying to turn it into a cough as he straightens a little more in chair. He'd never consider himself one of those people with a foot fetish but she was by no means turning him off at the moment. 

 

"Are we looking for an excuse to go shopping now? I mean we could just... ya know. Do that sometime." He snickered, thinking specifically of how entertaining it would be to get her into a lingerie store. His thoughts were cut short by their waiter returning, cheery as ever as he brought them their food and disappeared as quickly as he had come, just the way he knew Jack preferred. The CEO was rather pleased with their work, as well. Everything done just as they asked.

 

"Heh, I love how great this place has gotten since I had to fire that Mabrey prick old fashion style over the cheesecake that night." he chuckled, biting into a perfectly cooked piece of potato. "Actually feel kinda bad about it now, but they cleaned the place up pretty nice after that.”

 

"I didn't think you had such a sweet tooth. How'd you do it? Combustion? Did you throw him in the incinerator?" Giggling, she promptly abandons Jack's meat for the one on her plate, even going as far as to sit up and cross her ankles like lady. The steak almost seemed to be oozing blood when she cuts into it. Nice.

 

"That old Jakobs you gave me, the pistol? Left a nice hole right through him from this range, coulda bounced a masher marble right through it if he wasn't bleeding out like a freaking fountain! And that one waiter panicked, straight up fainted like a little bitch." Jack chuckled in reply between bites of steak. "Wish you could have been here babe, it was a riot."

 

"Oh, God Jackie..." She was practically purring. Nisha's all eyes for her boyfriend right now, the bite of steak poised on the fork in her hand all but forgotten. "You had fun without me? I'll have to spank you for that."

 

Jack smirked as he popped a piece of broccoli in his mouth. "Babe, that's about half my day, killing morons and replacing them with more obedient morons. You could be part of that fun equation if you stayed here with me." His tone was simple, like he hadn't offered the very same about 100 times before with no luck. After all, she might finally give in at 101.

 

"I got my own pack of morons to wrangle back home, Jack." She chews on that piece of steak for a long time, contemplating, and jabs at a spear of asparagus, dragging it through the garlic sauce they sautéd them in. "I ain't the domestic type. I like free range... no restraints. At least not the un-fun types."

 

"Babe, I think you misunderstand me."  Jack replied, smirking like it would hide the sheer fire in his eyes. "Taming you would take all the fun out of it. Kill people up here, just be close enough to climb in my bed without a 3 hour ordeal to get you here. I can have other people keep any eye on your town, and we could use it like the vacation spot it was meant to be."

 

As if he  _ could _ tame her. 

 

"A week." Comes her curt reply, spoken around her nibbling the end off the asparagus. "I'll give you a week to convince me. And for me to make you regret you ever brought me here."

 

Jack chuckled and set down his fork, leaning comfortably back in his chair as if his mind hadn't just listed off a million things to do with an entire week at his disposal. 

 

"Ooh. Babe, right to the foreplay hm? Alright, a week. Let me know when you want out of that dress, I need to punch one of the buckethead waiters on my way out." He said, again casual as he downed the a last of his wine.

 

She's making dicks on her plate out of the asparagus and potatoes now. It's probably a good a time as any to mosey on out, though her eyes light with curiosity at Jack's statement. 

"Oohoho. Who fucked up? Point him out I wanna watch him squirm."

 

There's something about a woman whose cheeks dimple when she grins too wide. She's already kicked her chair away from the table, the force of it causing an ungodly screech against the polished floors. That gets the attention of the wait staff, new and familiar faces peeking around walls and hedge partitions. She's turned completely around-- damn near straddling the chair-- to scrutinize them all. 

 

"Was it the ugly fuck with the braces?"

 

"The nah, the one with his nose a touch too high. Let's get out of here." 

 

And with that the CEO dropped more than enough money to cover their dinners on the table. He stood calmly, stepped around the table and strode across the few feet between him and the shithead in particular, coming up behind him as the waiter that had been so polite to them looked horrified by the CEO’s sudden approach. In the few seconds it took the kid to realize he was there, Jack's fist collided with his jaw, a love tap by most standards but the kid fell dramatically, creating an instant silence in the restaurant. 

 

"I'd appreciate it if waitstaff here was a bit more mindful of their own affairs than that of their customers, but overall, 9 out of 10 stars. Bill and tip are on the table, have a nice night." Jack said to both his now startled waiter and the half-conscious snot-nosed kid on the ground.

 

Nisha's snorting laughter is about the only sound anyone dares to make for a long while. No one makes a move to help the kid, and they probably won't until Jack and Nisha are long gone. 

 

"Holy craaap. And you thought his nose was high before!" 

 

She's ditching the Louboutins, leaving them under the table as she rises from the chair and joins her boyfriend near the venue door. "It's in his brains now I think. Come on let's blow this popsicle stand." 

 

Another short burst of a giggle, and she scoops up the train of her dress before making her exit. The entirety of that leg is showing, as is the crease of one very pert asscheek... and well, Ms. Kadam doesn't seem to be wearing any underwear.


	2. Dancing by Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Nisha get back to the penthouse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the wonderful forluna for making this all happen, and putting up with my ridiculous thirst for the Lawbringer hahaha   
> This chapter is 90% their amazingness so I hope you like it, I certainly did! I'm blessed to have such a great rp partner <3

Jack gawked, eyeing the sway of Nisha’s retreating figure before giving chase. The elevator wasn’t too far off and his long, impatient strides bring him to her side before the doors open, urging her inside the cabin and against the nearest chrome plated wall. His hands abandon their place on her hips only for the seconds it takes to swipe a keycard.

 

“About damn time, handsome. Miss me?” Nisha’s painted nails stab into the back of his neck, sharp like her wicked smile. 

 

"Is that even a question?" Jack scoffed. 

 

He'd missed her so much that more than one certain part him was starting to ache from it. Thankfully, the feel of her pressed against him, from chest to hip, was an immediate relief to some of those hurts. Mainly the one in his pants. 

 

Jack chuckled, starting a trail of biting kisses from Nisha’s jaw to her shoulder. 

 

"I asked it, didn't I?" Came her breathless reply, followed by a low moan that echoed in the relative silence of the elevator. 

 

This rendezvous was a long time coming, honestly. Nisha was long fed up with the echo sex and subpar orgasms that came with the literal space between them-- she was after the real thing now. "Oh fuck, handsome-- bite me harder."

 

"Yes, I missed you." Jack growled before he sinks his teeth into her neck, eliciting another moan of approval from his Lawbringer. 

 

His hands wander, one dipping down to her rump to draw her even closer as the other ghosts along the high point of her thigh where skin meets fabric. 

 

“Judging by the lack of panties… you may have missed me a  _ little _ more, kitten." Jack murmurs, tongue soothing over the imprints his teeth left on her. He draws back, only enough to meet her gaze as his fingertips slide further north. 

 

Nisha’s got her head tipped back against the wall, watching Jack through narrowed eyes. She’s a damn sight to behold like this, all flushed and bruised in all the right places. "You been looking, big man? Like what you saw?" She's cupping his dick through his slacks, lips curving in that satisfied Cheshire grin.

 

Jack groans, unable to stop his hips from canting towards her palm. He has half a mind to take her here and now, pinned to the mirrored surface of the elevator, but their floor was fast approaching and he couldn’t stray too far from his Romantic Plans. Nisha deserved a bed. His bed, to be exact.

"How could I not?" Jack purrs against the shell of her ear. "I'm trying to burn it into my memory since I don't think I'll get you in a dress very often." He grabbed at Nisha’s wrist, reluctantly, and eased her hand away from his crotch. He had better ideas… like getting those shapely legs around his waist. 

 

"Oh, but all you have to do is ask nicely." Nisha lies, cooing the words so sweetly. 

 

She’s lost count of all the times Jack had dresses and finery from the outermost reaches of the galaxy sent to her little cabin in attempt to woo her. Millions of his dollars wasted in the hope of convincing her to come to him. 

 

She buries both hands in his hair, winding waves of dark auburn and silver in her fists to tug his face down to hers as she continues, "and beg. Grovel. Mmn, you look so good on your knees."

 

“With your thighs around my shoulders, no doubt." Jack concedes, supporting her weight with both hands on her ass. 

 

The elevator  _ finally  _ dings and Jack is bustling on through into the penthouse. Motion sensors bring the place to life, lighting a dim path to couch in the adjoining den. 

 

Everything was meticulously planned out for her arrival. From vintage wines worth more than most his employee’s wages combined, to the fresh cut Pandoran flowers decorating various surfaces. Even the illumination level of the damned light fixtures was put under careful consideration.  

 

Jack eases Nisha onto the couch, his weight keeping her pinned back against the leather cushions at the same moment he seals her lips with his own for a taste.

 

He’s positive he couldn’t survive anymore of her banter. Not if Nisha and that dress of hers were to come out of this unscathed. He needed to regain some semblance of control. Yeah, there’s a seduction schedule to follow, damnit. He’s got this campy gore flick picked out and--

 

"What's on your mind, handsome?" Nisha’s velvety rasp breaks Jack right out of his thoughts. 

 

"How fucking beautiful you are." Jack admits, sliding his hands up to cup her breasts, adding, "With and without this damn dress in the way." 

 

When he rocks his hips against hers, chasing the wonderful relief the friction brings, that’s really all the excuse Nisha needs to start getting Jack naked. She shoves his jacket off his broad shoulders first, winding his tie around her fist until Jack’s eyes gleam dangerously. 

 

"Oh, don't pretend you weren't undressing me with your eyes the moment I walked through that door.” 

 

"Hm, that's different from any other day, how?" 

 

Jack couldn’t resist taunting her while he finished shedding his coat. His hips buck again, harder this time, as if making a point. "I'd insist you always be naked if I thought I could keep you in the penthouse."

 

Nisha’s laugh dies away with another low moan. "Just the penthouse? Why, do you have some public nudity laws up here in space?” His shirt is the next thing to go, sending buttons flying with the force of her tugging. Her hands roam over his chest, nails lightly raking along his scars, old and new, all the way down to his navel. 

 

Jack barks out a laugh. "More like not wanting to shoot every motherfucker who gets a look at you.” 

 

He grips the front of the dress and gives it a sharp tug, immensely satisfied by how easy it rips. He'd buy her three more if it pleased her, just so long as he got to drink in the wonderful sight of her naked everyday.  

 

Nisha’s positively radiating smug satisfaction, growing bold with each lingering stare from the boss man himself. Especially once her legs are spread wide. Nisha wraps his tie around her fist once more, tugging him down close enough for a kiss. Her smile is wild and Jack suddenly didn't know if he had the patience for his romantic scheme anymore. 

 

"You know, you're looking a little overdressed for the occasion. Strip." Nisha shoves him back, settling comfortably against the armrest. A glass of wine would look so charming in her hand, if she didn’t absolutely detest it. 

 

If Jack is thrown off by being told what to do it doesn’t show it. In fact, his gaze is steady, locked with Nisha’s as he makes a bit of a show of unclasping his belt and peeling off his pinstriped trousers. Clearly he went without undergarments just as she had and his breath hitches as air of the apartment hits his unclothed erection

 

Nisha’s grin is predatory, eyes glowing molten as she all but devours the sight in front of her. God damn, Jack was beautiful. Sexy. Powerful. All hers. She dips a hand between her legs, hips rocking.

 

Yeah, Nisha missed the fuck out of him. "Damn, handsome. That all for me?"

 

"You know it, babe."

 

Jack licks his lips as he watches, only able to stand it a brief moment before he's kneeling, grabbing her hips and dragging her to the edge of the cushion. He nips his way up along the soft skin of her thighs, swatting her hand away to press his lips to her core. He has to hold her by the hips as she damn near arches off the couch as he begins to worship her with his lips and tongue. 

 

She wanted reasons to stay and he's already making a list for her. 

 

Jack knows exactly what gets her to tick, and she's certainly letting him know so with the way her nails rake across his scalp. The usual sugared rasp of her voice breaks, giving away too moans and whispered praises.

 

" Jack--" Jack, with his magical tongue and evil, evil ways. She can barely think like this. 

 

Jack doesn't let up, focusing on the spots that make her gasp and moan the loudest, going so far as to dip and curl his tongue inside her. When she cries his name, it’s better than any music, and he commits it all to his memory. 

 

Nisha's sobbing by the time he spears her, both the relief she needed and the sweet torture that has her thrashing wildly against his hands. The tension is going to kill her, she's wound so tightly. She’ll break into a tiny million pieces if he doesn’t-- 

 

"Jack, please!" God help her, she's begging.

 

Jack could burst from all that smug satisfaction.. His grin probably says everything. He straightens, draping himself back over her trembling frame. 

 

"The unbreakable Ms.Kadam said  _ please. _ " He taunts, positioning himself between her thighs and smearing the bead of precum along her folds. It was a final teasing measure before he's pushing his way inside her. "I suppose I should be nice..."

 

Nisha has half a mind to tear off his balls for being so contemptuous... instead she arches into the motion of him filling her, sighing quietly. She reaches for his face, fingers tracing the contours of the mask. 

 

"I want to see."

 

Jack stills above her, and it’s silent for a long moment. If anyone else had asked they would have suffered for misstep. But his hands gradually move to undo the clasps and moments later he’s pulling free of his second skin. 

 

Nisha had been one of the first to see the damage, and now it stirred something in his chest that she still wished to look upon his truest self. He set the mask aside, letting his eyes refocus as he blanketed himself over her, seeking her lips with the first rolling thrust of his hips. "God, Nish--"

 

"Jackie." She replies, fondly. 

 

Nisha looks at him intently, following the familiar shape with her eyes. She'd once kissed over every marred inch, tongue soothing old hurts while she created new ones. It looked just as it did the night he got it. She wondered if he ever took the mask off…

 

Jack’s thrusts gained a bruising pace, bracing himself above her and suddenly it’s a lot harder for Nisha to think about much of anything at all. 

 

“Could you be anymore perfect?" He groaned, shifting to pull her on top of him, sat astride his thighs without breaking his rhythm. She'd tease him to the ends of existence if he told her he thought she was made for him but good lord did he feel it now.

 

"Nah." 

 

She oozed confidence like this, spread open with legs on either side of Jack's lap, riding his cock like she were a woman possessed. Her fingers find his throat, pressing down on all the pressure points that make his breath go nice and raspy just the way she likes it. She gets to control the speed this way, grinding down to her own special tempo.

 

“Do you love me?” She crones, soft. 

 

Jack’s head is swimming in a toxic fog of pleasure he can't seem to control when she's using him like that. He wanted her so badly it burned him alive when she was gone. The echo calls were never enough. Her scent in his sheets keeping him awake for many a sleepless night when she was back home in that dusty little nothing of a town...

 

The truth spilled out seamlessly as he found himself shaking at the edge of orgasm.

"Yes, fuck yes! I love you!" He shouted, voice catching under her claws. She was going to be the death of him for sure, and he had just signed the warrant.

 

The admission has her hand falling away from his throat. "I love you, too." Her reply was hurried, muffled by the way she smashes her face against his chest. 

 

Jack's fingers curl in the soft hair at the nape of her neck, holding her tight and rocking his hips upwards with the simple goal of pushing her over the edge.

 

His chest feels tight even without her hands to suffocate him, whatever cheesy sentiment might have followed her confession is lost when his orgasm crashes through him, making him see stars. He refuses to give in without pulling her along behind him. 

 

He reaches between them, clever fingers circling Nisha’s clit until she comes with a shout, body strung taut until she was certain she'd break in two. It's too much. She's too much. A perfect Hell he's sure was made just for him. 

 

It sounds absurd even to his own ears but he can't ignore the feeling in his chest when he presses their foreheads together, trying to catch his breath.

 

"Fuck, Nisha..." Jack gasps into the silence, biting at her earlobe. “I love you.”

 

Her thighs are twitching in the aftershocks, small tendrils of pleasure that make her eyes roll back and slip shut. They remain that way, all tangled limbs and heaving chests before Nisha's reserve breaks and the room fills with her snorting laughter.

 

Her hair is sticking to her forehead, dampened by sweat, purple streaked clear across one cheek, but her eyes glint when she looks up at him.

 

"Yeah, I love your stupid, handsome face."

 

Jack laughs too, caught by the absurdity of it all. He’s got lipstick stains in all the right places. . 

 

"Yeah well someone has to." He replies, keeping a firm grip around her waist. "But you haven't seen the best part yet. We could really do with a bath since we’re covered in… ya know. Me.” 

He shifts, becoming much more aware of how they had finished, the slickness between her thighs as delightful as it is disgusting. 

  
"Oh-ho, yeah, definitely me."


	3. Walk with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Nisha have a lazy morning and ooops maybe we dropped some plot in there

Pandora’s sun does a lot for the way day rises on Helios, even as it promptly boils the planet’s surface. It wakes the Hyperion CEO the moment it begins to lighten his sleeping quarters, but for once work isn’t the first thing on his mind.

 

The slope of his girlfriend’s shoulder is much more interesting.

 

Jack spreads kisses along Nisha’s sun-scorched skin just a little too hard, delighting in the way she hisses and curls slowly into awareness against his chest. He doesn’t need to disturb her fully, just long enough to inquire if she’s hungry. Nisha’s reply is barely human but he understands, and soon enough the smell of food is thick in the penthouse. When he finally returns, it isn’t empty handed.

 

While he’d set a pot of coffee to brew, Jack had already begun to clear his work schedule for the week. (Much to his PA’s chagrin.) And by the time the waffles and eggs were done, he had worked out a good game plan to wake the Lawbringer without suffering for it.

 

“Hey babe…” he cooes gently, not so much in sweetness but in knowing she’d rip his head off otherwise. “Coffee’s ready. And I have breakfast, just for you.” 

 

Nisha is wide awake now, how could she not be. She props her head up on her arms, grinning towards nothing in particular, "you had me at coffee, honestly." 

 

She watches him set her full course breakfast on the table next to her side of the bed before taking up his own. 

 

"Here you go, babe. Breakfast for a Queen," he snickers.

 

"And to think it only took me a year to learn you,” she's teasing, gently, sparing Jack a glance from underneath her long eyelashes as she nibbles on her first slice of bacon. 

 

Life isn’t exactly easy on Pandora, even for the Lawbringer. It's been months since she's eaten like this. It's a challenge not to scarf it all down at once anyways, with the way her man cooks. Not that she would tell Jack that, at the risk of over-inflating his ego. 

 

"What's on the itinerary for the day, Boss man?"

 

"I cleared my schedule, so a lot of it could really be up to you," Jack replies between sips of coffee. "We could go harass the shits down in R&D. They've been working on some new laser prototypes that are just insane. Or I could take you down to the shopping district, let you torment those idiots while you pick out some pretty things. Helios is your playground for today, babe, we can do whatever sounds good to you." 

 

Nisha hums, contemplating. Either of those options sounds good. It didn't take a genius to figure out which option the Lawbringer truly preferred. (Hint, it's the one where she gets to blow shit up.) 

 

It's not until after she's finished her bite of toast that she speaks again, “or, you could show me around the place? We didn't get to sightsee much while going to and from the main hub and your old office... you know, in between getting shot at every five seconds." 

 

The closest they got to a scenic view was the construction zone to the unfinished wing.Out in space. While still getting shot at. Years later and she still hasn't managed to get the stench of Tim's vomit out of her old boots.

 

Jack nods thoughtfully around his last bite of waffle, "yeah, I'd be alright with that. Would give me a chance to show off my hot girlfriend while reminding the peons that their God is still here." 

 

He chuckles, not really feeling the ego he boasts. He's looking forward to showing her his favorite parts of Helios. Now that the obnoxious paintings of Hyperion's founders no longer haunt the place it's a damn sight to behold, and substantially more finished since their unfortunate adventures there.

 

Nisha had always figured Helios would look stunning without the filth of dead Dahl soldiers. She's seen about all she can of the outside from her cabin on a hilltop, where Helios hangs especially low in the sky. Just maybe he can prove to her that it's good enough to become her permanent home. 

 

"Surprise inspections from one Sheriff Kadam. I hope your prisons are big enough, babe, “ she's teasing, mostly. And also stealing a slice of Jack's bacon.

 

Jack narrows his eyes at her playfully but lets her get away with the thievery. For now, anyway. He's done with breakfast, more interested in the color her lips are when not painted in purple, and wondering how they'll look freshly kissed. 

 

He sets aside his own plate, and lets her finish the bacon she pilfered before a strong hand clamps down on the back of her neck, drawing her closer as he leans in, smashing their lips together in a kiss sweetened by their sugary breakfast.

 

Nisha succumbs to his kiss with a low guttural moan, but her eyes never close. Instead, she finds them locked with Jack's, glittering with promise from between a thick fan of lashes. Pushing aside the remains of her breakfast-- literally letting the plate shatter on the floor-- she climbs her way onto the CEO's lap, toned thighs winding their way around his waist. He should know better than to kiss her like that. He'll be lucky if they make it out of the bedroom by two. 

 

"Hey, cowboy."

 

"Well howdy, Sheriff," he chuckles at his own half-hearted joke and grips her hips with warm, eager hands. "Am I under arrest for stealing that kiss or am I going to have to try harder to get a warrant out?"

 

She's so beautiful like this, and he's more than happy to have her close to him. Nisha grins slyly, crowding him in against the headboard. If she had her whip on her it'd be around his throat by now, but alas... her fingers should work just nicely. She keeps it loose, more of a promise than a threat as she places biting kisses all along that handsome jawline. 

 

"Oh, definitely try harder. Jack." 

 

She leaves him there like that, aching and wanting and she damn well knows he's watching her backside as she climbs off the bed in search of clean clothing. She certainly can't go waltzing around Helios naked, as hilarious as that would be.

 

He smirks as he watches her go, expression not betraying his thoughts as he wills away some of the sheer fire she just left in his blood. Jack schools himself back into some mockery of a gentleman by the time he's pulling his jeans up over his hips, only stealing the occasional peek as his gorgeous girlfriend redresses for the day. 

 

He’s excited to give her a tour of his personal playground, nearly thrumming with energy. "I’m thinking we could hit the Hub of Heroism first, that sound good to you? Maybe hit the shopping district and get some lunch before we storm R&D,” he says as he tugs his yellow sweater over his head.

 

Nisha's hiking her pants up, rolling them over that delicious behind like a second skin. She likes these jeans, they're well worn and make her ass look amazing. She's 100% positive that Jack wouldn't mind one bit if she stole one of his shirts and that gives her the confidence to stroll her pretty self on over to his dresser to start rummaging through it. 

 

"Does R&D have any pew-pews for me to shoot?" 

 

Jack hums, "Actually, they just squared away a rifle prototype to show you. And only you, top secret hush hush. Maybe even made with you in mind. " 

 

Jack's purring by the time he reaches her, hooking his thumbs in her belt loops as she raids his shirts. Not that she even needed a shirt in his opinion, but one of his was still a plus. He presses a kiss to her shoulder and disappears just as quickly as he had come, headed further into the penthouse after his coats(s) and sneakers. 

 

She finds what she wanted; an older styled Hyperion shirt, soft and well worn and pulls it over her head. 

 

"Do I get to shoot people?" She's going to anyways, if that isn't glaringly obvious. Rules don't apply to Mrs. Hyperion.

 

"Yeah, I had some live targets rounded up for you. We need the jail space anyway," he chuckles darkly, appreciating just how well his shirt looks with her jeans. He waits for her to finish dressing, sending a confirmation message that yes, they better get their shit in order because the Boss and Sheriff were headed to R&D. 

 

He loves to make those scientists nervous, almost as much and he loves teasing his girlfriend. Jack swats playfully at Nisha’s backside as he attempts to usher her out of the penthouse, grinning coyly. 

 

Nisha's eyes narrow dangerously, fingers twitching over the handle of her whip. It'd only take a minute to get Jack on his knees begging for mercy. Instead she suckerpunches him in the kidney, gently, on her way by and into the awaiting elevator. She's all teasing smiles as she leans against the reflective wall, using the toe of her dirty boots to mash the 'door close' button. 

 

The doors begin to glide shut without Jack and she laughs, calling out, "come on, old man. Am I gonna have to ticket you for going under the speed limit?" 

Jack snorts and eases inside the cab just before the doors ding closed, pulling his coattail free subtly as he eyes her across the elevator. He'd love to see her pleasure mirrored in the chrome walls but he bites back the urge to take her here and now. There will be time for that later. 

 

The elevator takes them a short distance, but then it's a scenic walk to R&D, past the Rhak enclosures and aquariums filled with strange and glorious creatures. All sorts of Pandoran wildlife slink past the bulletproof glass walls leading them to the real heart of Helios.

 

The shopping district is a sight to behold now, stuffed with every imaginable merchant and shop, where it had once been crates and scrap metal. That had been one of the first things tasked to finish when Jack took over. Modern comforts made things a lot nicer for the people of Helios, brough revenue and overall made Jack look like a pretty cool guy just for prioritizing the finish of a section of spacestation long overdue.  
That in itself had led to an overall boost to the integrity of the space station. 

 

Wealthy Pandorans paid big bucks to visit the giant H in the sky, spent more on oddities from other worlds and suddenly Jack was the owner of a full functioning community with a growing economy.

 

He was a Hero. And people took notice of that.

 

As they stepped into the sunlit courtyard it was as if someone had turned the sound off, Hyperion employees going silent as Jack and Nisha cut a smooth path to the CEO’s favorite little niche of apparel shops. It didn’t stay silent however, a low hum of excitement growing behind them as several of his employees began gently greeting them in passing, then whispering to their peers. 

 

Jack loved the way the stores cleared wherever they went, leaving behind doting salespeople more than delighted to help them. It felt good to be the king. 

 

Watching Nisha try on lingerie was pretty nice too.

 

While making the difficult but wise decision to leave when Jack started flinging panties off of a display into a chair like a goal, the shopkeep had left them alone in the changing rooms. The CEO caught sight of the stuffed-shirt pacing nervously near the door and of course abandoned his game. No audience, no show, and he plopped down into one of the empty chairs to wait. The Lawbringer was still silently cursing garter belts when Jack’s Echo started to ring. 

Jack spared it a quick glance, then his full attention as he realised it was Angel calling.

 

Checking and finding the area around them still clear, Jack still kept his voice low as he answered with “Hey sweetheart, what’s going on?”

 

“We’re receiving reports that they’ve reached Frostburn Canyon.” Angel replied, short, to the point. “They’re looking for Lilith.”

 

Jack couldn’t help but growl under his breath. Of course the Vault Hunters would be looking for her. Who else would help them claw to the ends of Pandora to get to him?

 

“Keep an ear on them, no doubt we’ll start hearing screams as they start ripping through camps again, we can shut them down if we get a good idea where they’re headed.” Jack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, then, as if thinking better of it, added, “Thanks babygirl, I owe you. Maybe I’ll bring her up for dinner when all this shit settles down.”

 

Angel goes quiet on the other end, what Jack takes as a hesitant pause. Her voice is quiet, but he can almost hear the way her bottom lip quivers as she replies. “Yeah, I’d like that... Love you, dad. Bye.”

 

The line goes dead and Jack wants to question why Angel sounded so upset, wonders if she’s ready to meet the woman taking that particular seat at her father’s side. It’s a lot, he knows. Having a female figure around might even be good for his Angel. But before he can get carried away on that note, Nisha saunters out of the dressing room stall and puts all other thoughts on hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking forever to update, after Nebkon all of this Hyperion crew had to recover from con sick so we got a bit behind schedule. Kudos and comments are totally welcome motivation and thanks to all you supportive beans helping us make this happen <3


End file.
